Master Chief and Ragnar aim to reclaim istavan XII
by JintaRequim
Summary: Hi guys, sorry i took so long for a new story, been busy with military stuffs hardly anytime to do my stuff. Well this is my first part story , more to come in the near future. Cheers!


Different Time-line, does not affect brotherhood.

Landfall.

Location : Istvaan V

Population : 0

Current Occupants : Chaos Legion World Eaters and the Imperial Guards

Current Situation : WAR.

The planet Istavan XII, once under imperial rule, is now nothing but a dead planet with deceased corpses and battle scars, ever since the traitorous Warmaster Horus led his Chaos legions in a diabolic and disastrous crusade that led to many deaths, imperial and chaos alike. Now the Imperial guards are sent on a mission to liberate the planet of Istvaan V.

The 118th Cadian and the 32th Storm trooper Regiments under Lord General Archus, were sent to Istvaan V to liberate Chaos Forces to establish a home base to recover lost Space Marine soldiers and other lost relics that were still intact. Lord General Archus commanding the total of 500, 000 men, thought they would have the upper hand against the Chaos traitors. They were wrong...

Istvaan outpost Charlie.

"Fall back! Fall back damn it! There are just too many, we dont have enough man.."

"What in the hell is that?! Get away from me...argh...!"

"Voices...in my head...scratching my brain...the voices..."

"Sergeant! Damn it! What do we do! Where did they come from!"

"Hello?! Is there anyone left? Am i alone? WHO IS THERE? NO..NO...GET AWARRGGH"

"If anyone is left, get out while you can!"

In the Barren Wasteland of destroyed ruins.

"Sir what do we do? We can't keep running, i'm too tired, so are the men."

"Be quiet damn you, otherwise by the throne of the emperor i'll have you shot!"

Major Morvin and his surviving shock troopers of six are what remains of Charlie Base, are constantly running and hiding from pursuing Chaos Marines. Major Morvin kept remincing in his mind on how did the invasion failed. Within two months the Imperium managed to make a succesful landfall using Acadian Shock Combat, a quick and mass deployment of both Cadian and Shock Troopers regiment which caught the Chaos armies by suprise and managed to push them back, able to set a Base of Operation, with in two weeks, they claimed many lands and established forward checkpoint bases. However, that all changes within another week, loyal bretherens started firing upon each other, the voices of Nurgle slowly corrupted and devoured their minds, imperial guards clawing and scratching at their heads, hordes of chaos cultists amassed and attacked with the help of Chaos Marines, within the checkpoint bases Chaos Daemons spawned and cut off any means of retreat. The other checkpoints, Alpha and Bravo suffered the same.

The sound of armored footsteps brought back Major Morvin sense and he raised his bolt Pistol at the directon of footsteps, so did his men. Suddenly a hail of bolter fire shot out from th darkness and three troopers were massacered. Their bodies were shot apart and limbs were blown off, heads exploded which splattered onto the survivors which caused them to panic and dropped. Six Chaos Marines emerged with smoking chaos bolters stood over them, their shadows towering the fearful troopers, Major Morvin stared at death as the Chaos Marine raised his bolter and aimed at his head.

Suddenly at the corner of his eye he saw a flash of green figure dropping from behind the traitors and ran towards them. The green figure killed two of them instantly by blasting their heads with an arm mounted bolters, killing the next by breaking its neck and ripping its head out, throwing at the traitor marine to knock of its aim, not before blasting it apart with his bolter. The last two he killed them with what it looks like a lighting knuckle claw and pierced right thorugh their heads, their bodies still spazzing. For good measures he blasted their heads off to make certain of their deaths.

The whole incident took less than a minute, as the Green Figure wiped of the blood of his armor and weapons, he strode towards the cowering and shivering troopers, Major Morvin brought in his composure and stood up straight at his savior, suspicious on whether his savior is friend or foe, he held his bolt pistol at the ready. It stood 8 foot tall, green armor head to toe, a cracked golden visor.

"Major, are this what remains of your men?" The green figure spoke.

"Yes, unfortunetly, i had 1,000 men, but they were all killed and massacered." Replied Major Morvin

"My condolances, but we have to keep moving, those scouts were just part of the main force behind us, we need to head to the surviving base Check Point Bravo, its the last foothold we have in the area, we have to muster all soldiers and hold them their before reinforcements arrive." said the Green Figure as he turned.

"Who are you? Are you human? You aren't any Adeptus Astartes i know of."

The green figure stopped and turned, his visor unpolorized, revealing his golden eyes and face.

"I am John, John Fulmination- Claw, right hand man of Ragnar Blackmane of the Space wolves second Company, we are here to assist and help eradicate any source of Chaos."

Reaching the hill with John and the surviving Troopers, they are watching a wall of imperiums holding back the tide of chaos cults with everything they can, heavy bolter implacements positioned on higher ground to cut down any air bourne enemies and pin down approaching enemies. Tanks at the rear constantly sending barrages to disarray the enemies, blowing up masses, body parts, blood and guts over their camradries. However they tide seems to still be too much, as the cults turned frenzied as bloods of their fallen brethens sprayed on to them.

Suddenly, fiery metoers started to rain down from the skies and smashed into the hordes of cults and daemons, infact they are grey drop pods with Space wolf insignias, emerging from the smokes are squads of Adapteus Astartes, firing and moving into positions. Assault Squads emerged and jumped in to the horde and cut down cultists in frenzy, annihilating anything in their paths. Devastator squads lined up behind the wall of guards to assist in thinning down the horde and provide supportive covering fire.

Ragnar emerged with his terminator wolf guards unscathed, raised his rune sword and bellowed

"FOR RUSS AND THE ALL FATHER! NO MERCY TO THE TRAITORS!"

In the midst of the Chaos, another wave of Drop pods crash landed behind the horde. Outcomes another company of Space Wolves, outcomes fire breathing space wolves, burning cultists into bone and cinder, causing real fear into their ranks, their numbers began to falter.

"Come on you bloody fools! Come and bloody face your death!"

"Who is that? I've never seen any Astartes breathing fire before." asked Major Morvin.

John replied "Well thats Sven Dragonfire, Wolf Lord of the 4th Company, close friend of Ragner, he has a unusual character but it causes fear into the enemies. Come on, we can't let them have all the fun can we?" Said John as he dug up a hidden weapon crate and opened it up, revealing different ordnance of weapons. Major Morvin took the plasma rifle while his surviving troopers took the sniper rifles to provide fire support.

John activated his Lighting Kuckles and turned to Major Morvin

"You ready?"

Major Morvin smiled "Lets kick their traitorous asses."

John and Morvin slide down the heal while firing their weapons taking the cults by suprise, John landed on two of the cults and crushed their backs before pulverising their heads with his kuckles, John then moved to another and punched right thru its gut, ripping out its spine and speared it to another's head right thru then vembrane. John grabbed another by its neck and threw it into the oncoming horde, knocking of their feet. John leaped into the air, aimed his wrist bolters creating a bloody path before landing his feet flatly on a injured cult.

Major Morvin blasted wide a daemon with his plasma rifle, never bothered to look at the outcome as he searches for his next target, infront of John many of the cults fell to the precision of sniper fire, without any hinderence infront, John was able to carve his way towards Ragnar while killing countless of cultists by destroying their heads, Major Morvin dug deep and kept his pace behind John and killing any who John missed.

Major Morvin blasted a couple more, but this plasma rifle begain to overheat and warning sounds. Infront of Morvin were three daemons, raising their swords and licking their lips.

"Here! You can have it!" Morvin tossed his critical plasma rifle at them, as it landed infront of the daemons, it exploded and engulfed the daemons in plasma prometheum flames, burning them alive. Morvin drew his chain sabre and cut his way thru anything that gets in his way, a cult blind sided him and managed to cut his back. Morvin fell forward, gritting in pain, but before the cultists could deliver the final blow, his head was blown off by one of his soldier. Morvin stood back up, raised his sabren in the sniper's position in thanks and continued his killing spree. Grabbing a fallen bolt pistol, he sheathed his sabre, with twin bolt pistol in his hand, he ran into the horde and expertly head shot his targets.

Ragnar was confronting two daemons at once but infact he was merely toying with them, with each stroke the daemons gave, Ragnar easily parried and evaded, he gave them a sneer, revealing his fangs. Ragnar decided play time was over and brought his rune sword down on to the daemon's head, his blade embedded in it, however the daemon was stubborn to die as his remaning will power grabbed onto Ragnar's blade and arm preventing him from shifting as the other Daemon leaped into the air preparing to impale Ragnar with it's chaos blade. Suddenly a green figure flew threw the air and punched right through the daemon's head not before ripping out its spine and imapling another daemon with it before landing. Rangar managed to break free of the daemon's hold and cleaved it in half right thru the gut.

Ragnar looked up at the approaching John and grinned

"I had it under control"

"Yea, you wished" replied John.

"YOU BLOODY HELL STOP HOGGING ALL THE KILLS RAGNAR OTHERWISE I WILL BLOODY GIVE YOU A BEATING" came a stormy shout.

Ragnar rolled his eyes "Here he comes"

Infront of Ragnar and John a group of daemons and cultists alike were incinerated by the fire breathing space wolves. From the fire corpses, emerged Sven as he is clutching his smoking autocannon and his rune axe.

"Well since the three of us are here, might as well see who is the bloody best killer shall we"

Before Ragnar or John could reply, a loud boom which caught their attentions. Infront of them came the chaos dreadnoughts. A dozen of them, their roaring auto cannons and plasma cannons destroyed the defenders wall in mere seconds, making their way forward they brushed aside Imperial guards and wolves alike, many brother wolves charged head on, but where brought down and crushed by their unholy weapons. A space wolve was grabbed by its mecha-talons, the wolve fought hard to break free but his attempts were futile, he was slowly crushed by its claw, his face burst of pressured bloods, his eyes pops out and finally impoded from inwards. The claw opened and dropped the broke body to the floor.

Two wolves were firing their bolter rounds at one of the unholy dreadnought. The bolter rounds bounced off, uselessly. The Chaos dreadnought turned and bathed them in unholy prometium flames of black and purple, the wolves howled in agony and pain as the flames ate thru their armor down to their skins. Their bones began to show as their skins were eaten right thru.

"Well Well, seems they were holding back on us. FInally a greater challenge, twelve of them, three of us. We have them outnumbered." Grinned Ragnar

"Hardly calling them odds." Replied John as he prepares himself in a battle ready stance.

"Enough talk! Lets bloody get them!" roared Sven, charging in to the dreadnoughts while spewing flames at the nearest one.

Ragnar let out a loud howl, rallying all of his wolves to his position to take down the chaos dreadnoughts. The wolves encircled the dreadnoughts and fired in their directions, though their bolter did less effects, it was enough to distract them by disrupting their wirings and leg maneuverability giving Ragnar, John and Sven to find their weakspots to permently bring down the fallen behemoth. The dreadnoughts retaliated, swinging wildly while bellowing in the vox speakers. The chaos dreadnoughts, loss of all sanity attacking anything in their paths. the wolves were being scattered as one dreadnought grabbed a wolve and crushed it in its metal claws. Their power armor proved useless to the might terminator armor of dreadnought. The surviving wolves were fighting on both fronts, cults, daemons and dreadnoughts.

Suddenly three larger falling drop pods crashed down on to the earth, as it opens, a metallic howling came, out came Bjorn The-Fell handed, Gymir Ice-fist and Valyr Hell-Claw. Bjorn unleashed his mighty plasma cannon and obliterated two chaos dreadnoughts instantly while Gymir charged and decimated one dreadnought with his twin lighting claws. Valyr smashed open another's sarcophagus revealing the grotesque figure inside, not before grabbing it and crushing it with his promethium burning fist. The remaing dreadnoughts were beyond control as they turned on their bretherns which became easy picking for the wolves as they combined their fire and finally destroyed them.

The whole battle lasted five hours, as the bodies of the dead lay scattered all over. The wolves were recovering their dead or wounded, and killing any surviving traitors with a single round to the head. Major Morvin survived, so did his troopers but they are physically drained unable to even lift their rifles. The other surviving imperial guard were brought to the infarmary as the Wolves begin their patrols and guard duties.

As night fall, the wolves began to drink and devour their victory win traditionally with barrels of ales and roasted sheep size meat, with not so friendly brawls. The wolves were comparing how many they have killed and how they killed them. Major Morvin was eating this share quietly as he is among wolves. Behind him, a couple of blood claws approached him.

"Its amazing how so fragile and weak a men can be, fighting daemons and bloodied traitors, normaly they would squirm and run. While others following another from their pathetic hide."

Insulted the blood claw while the others laughed, Morvin could not say a thing, nor could he as what the blood claw said was true, no men could ever hold his nerve against the nightmare he and his men faced.

"They may be mere mortals and fragile, but they have done their service in the name of the all father with valor, worthy of recognition by me pup." came a demanding voice.

Morvin turned slowly and he saw Ragnar, without his armor, still in imposing stature. Behind him was John, he is much smaller compared to Ragnar, he has the size of a big men but not of an Astartes which caught Morvin by surprise.

John said nothing as the blood claws were taken aback by the suprise arrival of Ragnar, even with their keen senses, Ragnar moved with subtle grace. John stared at Morvin and nodded in acknowledgment, Morvin returned the gesture.

"My lord Ragnar, i was stating the obvious, you have seen it before my lord as i speak the truth of all mortal men like him."

"Do not assume you know anything about my understanding pup! If you claim the truth, this men here did not flee, nor did his fellow defenders. They fought on even without our assistance and managed to hold."

"There are more than just being mortal men." Said John.

"I ask for forgiveness my lord, i spoke out of term." came the blood claw.

"Maybe it was that ale in your hand that helped sped the effect" tauned John.

That statment made the blood claws became feral and snarled at John. John smiled at them, as Ragnar returned his snarl in a challenging tone. Which made the blood claws step back with their heads bowed.

"It would do you good pup, to learn that a men can overcome even the foulest depts of the warps. With the faith of the emperor and his will, none shall find them wanting." Said Ragnar

John nodded his head in approval, he walked towards Morvin and gently rested his hand his shoulder.

"You did well today, you and your men should be proud of what you have done. Keeping them together and helping them survive the slaughter. Worthy in the eyes of our own Wolf Priests"

Those words given by John and Ragnar has brought warm and courage to Morvin's will. He stood up straight to meet both Ragnar and John, and saluted them. Ragnar and John returned back the salute by beating their chests with their wrists. Doing so, more Wolves started to beat their chest and stomp their feet. It grows louder and louder, some began to howl. Right at that moment, Morvin knew he has earned the respect of the Space Wolves. John then clasped Ragnar's shoulder and nodded, which Ragnar returned as well. As John turned towards the exit, he is followed by a trio of Space wolf scouts.

John began patroling the perimeter, with his scout guards shadowing his movement, while sniffing the air. John then walked towards a cliff edge and stopped, his scouts guarding his side and flanks, as another walked up behind him.

"You sense something my lord?" Asked the Scout Sergeant.

"Hmm, no Sergeant, i'm just enjoying the night breeze. I was human once, like you. I miss enjoying a quiet night while looking at the stars."

The bold reply took back the Sergeant by suprise, as the other scouts gave a bewildered look.

"My lord, i do not understand that statement, nor share the sentiment of the night or the stars."

John smiled

"Sergeant, forget everything for once, where you came from, where you were bred and where you were train. Look up into the sky and the stars, listen to the night breeze." As John placed his hand on the Sergeant's shoulder.

The Sergeant then relaxed and looked up into the sky, eased his breathing and let go. For once the sergeant felt at peace and solitude, nothing to distract him for the moment of peace.

John looked back at his scouts as they were doing the same, and smiled.

"Come, lets report back to Ragnar to tell him that the perimeter is clear."

But a bright red and black orb suddenly struck John from the back and he flew into a boulder, pulverising it. His scouts snapped to attention and trained their bolters at where the direction of the attack came from.

A ghostly figure ascended from the depts, it then materialised into a solid form. A Chaos Sorceror wielding a scepter made of collected space marine's skulls and bones. A long spine making the scepter's length.

"Well well, what have we here? Here i am thinking my infiltration will go unnotice, but here i find the dog Ragnar's pet. A fine trophy your skull will be to my collection."

The scouts unleashed a volley of bolter fire, but a golden shield is protecting the sorceror and they bounce of pitifully

The sorceror unleashed a psychic blast at one of the scouts and he bursted into a pool of blood with nothing left. The sorceror laughs hysterically as he the agony of the other wolves.

"Come! Offer your blood and souls to Khorne!" The Chaos sorceror opens a rift in the void, outcomes multipls Chaos Marines and Daemons, they looked to the Space wolves and rushed them like berserkers. Though outnumbered, the scout wolves kept their composure as they changed their normal bolter rounds to Vengance rounds, and fired headshots at the traitors. Their heads exploded and dropped down dead, their body still spasming. The scouts manage to kill a good number before the traitors reached them, the scout wolves fought back to back with their combat blades and bolters. Trying to make their way to John, but they aren't able to find him. The sergeant managed to fire an attack flare into the sky, as he was taken down and suppressed. A chaos marine stood over him, raising his axe preparing to kill when a green flash moved at blinding speed and the traitor's hands were sliced off, dropped to his knees just as his head was ripped off.

Standing over is John, breathing heavily with his lightning knuckle claws. John ripped of his helmet and it reveals a feral face forming, fangs began to grow and sharpen, his eye became red, John began to growl. John howled and ran towards the chaos marines, moving in blinding speed, decapitating all in his path. A chaos marine swung his bloody chain axe, John dodged with ease and returned back a deadly uppercut with destroyed the traitors face, while bending back wards to dodge a slice from behind, he spun with his free leg and gave a drilling pumch right thru its chest, removing it's primary heart. Before ripping it out and hurling at another right before delievering a flying drop kick at another knocking it off the cliff. John let out a loud Howl which could pierce the heavens, which was replied by a more beastly and animal howl. From the upper cliffs came a pack of Thunder wolves slided down the rocks, armed with adamantium claws and fangs. They leaped and ripped the traitors apart, their armor sliced down with ease as the wolve's fangs crushed every inch of their flesh and armor, chaos marines fire at them, but the wolves were able to dodge them. Slicing their upper like butter thru knife, the wolves proved a far more match to the traitors.

The daemons, tired of waiting rushed at the wolves, whom proved a even foe, with supernatural skills facing against feral instincts, the wolves and daemons tore at each other, hell blade and claws sliced at each other, they reached a stalemate. With the wolves backing back and guarding the survivors. John faced down the sorceror alone.

"Come now, you don't think you alone can match me, A Sorceror with thousands of years of knowledge taught by Khorne himself." mocked the Sorceror.

John said nothing as his eyes were fixed on this victim. He growled and prepared to charge.

"Fine come and face your end, as I, Mordeloc the Blood-Spiller shall claim your..."

But before he could even finish his sentence, John was already upon him his fist reaching towards the sorceror, but at the last moment the sorceror moved his head dodging the fatal blow. But he didn't see John's other open hand as it found the sorceror's face. John dug his claws into his face as the Sorceror scream in pain, but the Sorceror manage to land a blow on John's waist. His staff piercing thru, trying to weaken his grip, but it made John more angry and feral, increasing his strength. With a last surge, John crushed its head, the brain matter and eye balls in his fist, dangling in the air. However the wound he suffered begain to infest him. He screams in pain as his blood became toxicated, his veins became to blacken and he start couging blood. A daemon stood over him, his hell black ready to strike. John look up as the blade was brought down, but it never reached as a ball of plasma shot out from the darkness and incinirated its head from the soldier. A Large space wolf dropped down infront of John as he began to lose consious.

"I'll take it from here, you have done enough."

As it was Ragnar finally arriving with his Wolf Guards. Fire rain from the sky as Sven and his assualt marines came from the sky on jump packs.

"What a bloody mess you created" taunted Sven

As his fire revealed the bottom of the cliffs, revealing many more Chaos Marines.

John finally slummped down, losing consious.

Ragnar turned to the surviving Scouts.

"Get him back to the triage, he has done enough."

The scouts didn't need to be told twice as they carry John back while retrieving his fallen helmet.

"Battle-Barge Lighting-Sunder, fire on my position, danger close."

In a few seconds massive orbital fire touched down and bombarded them, slaughtering hunderds of them, destroying armors and marines alike.

"Well that was bloody unfair, now we have so little to kill." Grunted Sven as the shockwave and destroyed debris battered into this Face, knocking him aback a few steps

"Guess i will have to kill all of them" said Ragnar while raising his eyebrow and drawing his Rune Sword.

"HAH! I shall kill more!" Said Sven while drawing his Rune Axe.

The both of them leaped in the fray with their wolf guards following. As the Chaos marines trying to recover from disorientation, but could not guard themselves at the ferocity the space wolves unleashes, with each ground they took, they killed without remorse. Decapitating heads, slicing off limbs, severing their shoulders to waist and even dismembering them. Trail of mutilated bodies became a hill as countless more traitor marines fell to Ragnar and Sven.

However more daemons began to spawn as more blood has been spilled, by both Loyalist and traitors. Feeding and fueling their bloodlusts, they charged towards the Wolves. Many wolves fought on bravely, but the sheer number of daemons were proving a challenge, the wolves were being pushed back, many of their numbers falling. One brother limbs were ripped apart by the daemons and feasted on them, another was bathed in hellfire down his throat, his body burnt to a crisp inside out. Another brother got he chest sliced by a hell sword, his innard spilled out, he desperatly tried to keep them in by closing the wound, but it ended when the sword was brought down and cleaved his head off. Seeing the death of many battle brothers, Ragnar got into a killing frenzy, decapitating two daemons and once and blasted a clut's head off with his storm bolter. He spun and killed again and again, a body collided behind him, he spun preparing to deliever the killing blow, but stopped as it was a Rune Priest, his Personall Priest. Trovald the Reaver of Red Kraken Hold, wielding this crozum, chanting the word of the all-father, bring back Ragnar's senses. His feral slowed and his breathing normal.

"Return to senses Lord Ragnar, do not let the wolf within overcome the Wolf Lord you are. " Roared Trovald. Behind him daemon came in hordes, drooling and hungry for Trovald's flesh and soul. Trovald turn and unleashed a lightning storm from his Crozum, destroying their bodies. The daemons howled in pain not before their bodies disintergrated to their bones.

"Return back to the fowl pits you abominations" spat Trovald.

One daemon survived the psychic attack and leaped into the air aiming for Trovald's head, but he retatliated with a might swing of his Crozum and smashed the daemon's head.

Trovald kept the Daemons at bay for Ragnar to return to his senses, Rangar stood up straight with reknown control and strength, he fired precise head shots to daemons and traitor marines.

"Brothers! We shall end this bout now! Let them taste the fury of our Chapter, protected by the All Father! Charge! No Mercy to the traitors!" Ragnar led out a loud howl which ignited a loud reply of Wolve howls.

It took another 4 hours before the battle was won. Ragnar stood on a cliff over viewing the battle ground, Battle brothers were policing the wounded and dead, preparing their rites of burial while delivering head shots to any surviving traitors. Trovald walked up behind Ragnar, as he turned around and frowned.

"No matter how much i heightened my senses, i can never detect your prescene until you are behind me."

"You have much to learn my Young Lord. My skills and abilities are honed for 10 000 years. Yet you have never ceased to rise above my expectations." said trovald.

Ragnar grunted and return to over see the field. He wondered how many brothers have fallen or killed. He know some who survived, suffered grevious wounds who would be unable to walk again or even move, most likely to recieve the Emperor Blessing.

Ragnar still could not handle the toll of casualties he faces on each mission or cleansing. The faces, of his brothers dead or suffering. Ragnar retired from the cliff, Trovald bowed as Ragnar walk past. Trovald knew that it is hard for such a Young Wolf Lord to comprehend, he feels that Ragnar is still very young to handle a great company, but he knows the achievments he has done, slaying the soceror maddox and preventing Magnus the red from materializing into the world. But nonetheless he knows Ragnar will rise above it and become even greater, he thought of what he just think and grinned broadly.

John woke up with a groan, his head was aching and spinning, he sat up and and realized he was in a triage, beside him was his scout sergeant, receiving blood transfusion. He walked towards him and his sergeant woke up with a snap.

"Takes more than a sorceror to keep you down huh Sergeant?"

"Much more than what it took to put you on a stretcher sergeant" grinned John.

"Stay rested brother, i'll see you back in top form and hungry for battle."

"Yes my lord"

John slowly put on his Armor and walked towards the command centre. In the tent was Ragnar and his other brother sergeants. Ragnar looked up and smiled.

"And here i thought you were dead already"

'Aw come on now, if i were to die now, who would beat you in killings?"

"That would be bloody me!" Roared Sven.

"The only thing you'll beat me if that ugly face of yours brother"

The sergeants all started to chuckle.

Sven felt emberressed and gave a grieve face.

Ragnar turned and open the planet's map.

"Now, our scouts have reported sightings of a chaos temple being constructed by prisoners of war. Reasons are unknown but what we know it is fed masses of corpses daily, it is heavily guarded by the World Bearers. Hidden snipers were identified hidden between the light and shadow. Heavy Anti-Air turrents are placed in corners of the temple with sentries guarding every empty spaces and pockets, it is almost impenetrable. However from our latest conflict with the bastard traitor sons, we are down half company strength and we do not have confirmed numbers of how many traitors are left, even with the surviving numbers of the Imperial Guards and their armor, i do not think that we have enough strength to destroy it." Ragnar said while stroking his chin.

"First time that you are in a dilema Ragnar" came John

"You got a plan i suppose?"

"Just give me a thunder Hawk, two of your sergeants and one of your Personal Guards.

"Going to do something crazy again?"

John didn't replied but gave a eye wink.

Ragnar nodded


End file.
